


Griego, pizza y besos

by CeelPanda



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Declaración, F/M, Se nombra a Apolo, UA, mariahuana, primer beso, profesor/alumna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeelPanda/pseuds/CeelPanda
Summary: Hades es el profesor de Griego I de Persephone y Eros pero un día se ven envueltos en una reunión los tres. En cuanto Hades y Persephone se quedan solos, después de tomar y fumar, cosas comienzan a pasar.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 6





	Griego, pizza y besos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo después de años de inactividad. Mil perdones por los modismos argentinos. Cualquier cosa, pueden googlearlos si tienen alguna duda o me preguntan.   
> Espero que les guste mucho!

-Muy bien. Les dejo las oraciones 11, 12 y 13 para que traduzcan como tarea y también quiero que desarrollen el análisis sintáctico. Recuerden también que tienen que comenzar a leer Ion para que podamos trabajar con eso en dos semanas-.

Cuando entramos hace 3 horas en el aula, el cielo estaba despejado y celeste, pero en los últimos 20 minutos pareció que esté se caía a pedazos. Eran las 8 de la noche y ya había oscurecido, en plena primavera. No era normal, casi estaba segura. Hacía muy poco tiempo me había mudado de mi pueblo a esta ciudad pero rápidamente me adapté. Parte de ser una chica de campo es saber cuando el clima te iba a permitir salir o si tendrías que permanecer encerrada hasta que la tormenta calme.

Ese día el profesor Hades, de Griego I, se veía muy bien con su camisa negra y sus jeans. Llevaba zapatillas, lo que no era totalmente común pero con el clima que ahora hacía, convenía más. No como yo que estaba con unas sandalias blancas y un vestido verde manzana. Si no se transparentaba, sería un milagro.

-Si seguís mirando así al profesor, creo que le vas a hacer un agujero en los abdominales. _Keep calm, girl_ \- Eros me susurró al oído y yo me sobresalté. ¿Tan evidente era?

-Cerrá la boca y rezá para que lleguemos a casa sin empaparnos. Hoy invitabas vos la cena, ¿o me equivoco?- Le respondí levantando una ceja mientras guardaba el cuaderno que, esperaba, no se arruinara con la lluvia-.

-Para nada, querida. Artemisa ya me dijo que se iba con _ese indeseable_ a visitar a unos parientes así que mi casa está disponible para que te quedes el tiempo que quieras y no te sientas sola. Pero, si así lo deseas, también puedo dejarte sola un rato con la sorpresa que te tengo preparada para esta noche- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Eros! No me digas que me coordinaste otra cita a ciegas. Por favor, no. La última fue un desastre con ese chico de Esperanto. Creo que no quiero saber más nada con citas nunca más-. Y si, fue horrible. Ese chico, del que ni me acuerdo el nombre, terminó vomitando en el medio del bar después de tomar 3 pintas de cerveza. Era tímido, sí, pero mínimo debería conocer su límite para no quedar en ridículo con la persona a la que acaba ba de conocer. Además tampoco estaba de humor para nada, pero no era culpa de Eros. Él no sabía del incidente con Apolo y me vio sola. Esa misma noche me sinceré con él y le conté la verdad.  Un abrazo de un verdadero amigo fue lo que me volvió lo suficientemente fuerte para poder salir adelante. Se corr ía actualmente el rumor de que Apolo se ir ía a vivir a otro país -no s abía cuál ni qu ería saberlo- pero s abía que tarde o temprano tendr ía que contarle la verdad a Artemisa. 

Me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento y suspiré. Imagin é que Eros se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando  porque me agarró la mano. Yo le sonreí y agarré el celular. Miré donde usualmente se sentaba Artemisa cuando venía a las clases, justo detrás mío, y me deslicé para salir de esos incómodos asientos largos de madera. 

Eros bajó las escaleras más rápido que yo y se puso a hablar con el profesor. Ya nadie quedaba en el aula.

-Podríamos pedir pizza, aunque no sé si  _Su majestad_ querrá pedir algo más  _fancy_ como sushi o alguna otra clase de comida- escuché a Eros decir y me ruboricé. Mi mente procesó mil pensamientos por segundos y no creí ni la mitad pero, ¿puede ser que la sorpresa de esta noche será cenar con  _él_ ?

Eros me lanzó una mirada cómplice  y sentí el aire entrando por mi boca. Sin darme cuenta la tenía abierta. ¡Y si! ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Él sab ía lo mucho que me gusta ba el profesor Hades. No sé cómo habrá logrado que acepte la invitación, ya que generalmente es muy profesional en cuanto respecta a sus alumnos. 

-Si tu madre se entera que te dejé ir con esta lluvia, me mata. Estoy seguro. Y que conste que acepto la pizza solamente porque me dijiste que necesita ban ayuda con la cursada. Llega a ser un engaño y prometo ponerte un 2 en el próximo parcial, Eros- Hades se veía cercano y ahí caí en que sus familias  lo eran . Ese era el truco. Muy astuto, si tengo que decir la verdad. 

-Te juro que es cierto, Hades. Hay algunas cuestiones con respeto a Ion que no nos terminan de cerrar con Persephone y por eso pedimos tu exclusiva ayuda. No seas malo con nosotros- Eros le sonrió y una suerte de picardia se escondía en esa mueca mientras me codeaba para que haga mi acto de aparición en la conversación. 

-Le prometo que yo no tenía idea del plan de esta noche, pero le agradezco muchísimo que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos, profesor-.

-Fuera de las horas de clase, por favor ll á mame Hades. Eros es el único que me dice profesor y sé que lo hace con ironía- me miró con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y yo quedé boba. 

Momentos después, cuando volví a la realidad, fuimos los 3 al garaje del instituto donde cursábamos y nos subimos al elegante auto. Eros se excusó de ir adelante, diciendo que yo prefería estar con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y esto era, obviamente, mentira. La noche era joven y los trucos recién arrancaban. Así que este era su plan. Pero al parecer Hades le creyó o solamente no le dio la suficiente importancia y así nos subimos al auto. 

El viaje fue tranquilo  y hablamos de sintaxis y cultura. Me divertí mucho porque me sentía cómoda con los temas que se  tocaban . Literalmente estaba en mi salsa. Pero al cabo de 20 minutos llegamos a nuestro edificio. Yo  era vecina de Eros, motivo por el cuál arrancamos a hablar hace 3  años cuando comenzamos a cursar juntos. Yo vivo en el 5A y él en el 5B. Los departamentos no son muy sofisticados, pero por suerte pagamos poco de alquiler y al compartir el pago con Artemisa, podía permitirme usar el dinero de la beca que cobraba por mis calificaciones para poder subsistir con cierta soltura. 

El segundo truco llegó cuando me avivé de que los ascensores solamente permitían  subir  a dos personas. 

-Lo mejor será de que ustedes viajen juntos y me esperen arriba. Yo tengo que ver si llegó el correo así que adelántense, por favor. En un momento subo- dijo Eros con una sonrisa. Podría ser un estafador exitoso si se lo proponía, de eso no tenía duda alguna. 

Tomé aire profundamente y me subí al ascensor con Hades. Los primeros segundos estuvimos en silencio pero después habló:

-La verdad es que Eros tuvo suerte de conseguir una amiga tan estudiosa como vos. Yo lo conozco de toda la vida. Me sorprendió mucho que se haya anotado a mi cátedra. Generalmente dicen los estudiantes que es la más difícil de  la universidad -.  Cuando terminó de hablar, bajó su vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. El ascensor era muy pequeño y nuestros cuerpos  se  habían pegado. No sabía si la tensión que sentía, él también podía percibirla o sí solamente era yo. 

Moví levemente el brazo y sin querer nuestras manos se tocaron. Sentí un ligero calor y me sonrojé. Eso soy, solo otra chica de campo inocente y tarada. Hablé rápido para distraerlo de mi equivocación.

-En realidad yo soy la afortunada de tener un amigo tan bueno como Eros. Él se preocupa mucho por mí y estuvo en momentos difíciles para mi. Lo considero un hermano ya- y sin querer, sonreí. Eros e ra parte de mi familia. Siempre estar ía en mi corazón. 

Mientras baja bamos del ascensor, charlamos un poco más sobre Eros y cómo era él de más chico. Me reí mucho, sinceramente y volví a sentir en el ambiente ese calor que había sentido en el ascensor. Puede ser que sea confianza. Sería lindo que sea eso.

A los pocos minutos, sentí una presencia rosa detrás mío y sí, era Eros. Es gracioso cómo ambos compartimos el  mismo  color de pelo. En ese momento me dí cuenta que pasaron más que algunos breves minutos. Más de los necesarios para revisar el buzón del correo. 

-En esta adorable puertita blanca vive nuestra amiga, Hades. ¿Lo sabías? Somos vecinos. Es genial tener a alguien para ir y venir después de tus difíciles cursadas- soltó sonriente mientras abría la puerta.

-Ah, mira. No sabía que vivían tan cerca. Yo vivo a solo 10 minutos de acá en auto. Pueden llamarme cuando quieran que necesiten ayuda con sus estudios-. ¿En serio vivía tan cerca? Siempre pensé que la zona más linda de la ciudad estaba a, por lo menos, 25 minutos de nosotros. 

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda. Te agradezco un montón, Hades-  le sonreí y antes de darme cuenta, le agarré el brazo con algo de dulzura  t al como hacía con mis amigos cuando eran amables conmigo. Fue sin querer, pero saqué la mano rápidamente. Sentí que se me subía un calor a la cara y desvié la mirada por las dudas un momento.

-Por favor, no hay problema. Es un enorme placer para mi ayudar a una de mis mejores estudiantes- soltó rápidamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo canoso. 

Eros nos llamó para que nosotros dos nos sentemos en el sillón mientras él se sentaba en su increíble silla  _gamer_ .

Me sentí muy pequeña compartiendo asiento con Hades. Est aba 100% segura de que cre ía que  era solo una chica de campo y si llega ba a enterarse de mis sentimi e ntos, seguramente me rechazar ía . Lo ha ría con las mejores palabras pero no p o d ía esperar a que me acepte. Además él es mayor que yo. Debe verme como a una niña. 

La pizzería dijo que en 45 minutos nos llegaría el pedido: dos pizzas grandes de muzzarella y dos faina. Mientras espera bamos los primeros 20 minutos, estuvimos repasando las primeras páginas de Ion. La verdad es que yo no necesitaba tanta ayuda, y Eros tampoco, pero había que mantener la mentira. Aunque duró poco, porque al minuto 21, Eros volvió de la cocina con 3 chops grandes de cerveza. 

Hades lo miró con desaprobación pero suspiró resignado. -Era obvio que no me iba a volver sobrio a mi casa hoy. Vas a tener que dejarme el sillón para dormir. Sabes que yo no manejo alcoholizado, aunque sea poco tramo-.

-Obvio que no,  _su majestad_ . Y estuvo muy bien con ese presentimiento porque en esta casa no se sale sobrio… De ninguna manera posible- y ahí lo vi. En frente mío y dejándome sin habla, dejó un frasco de flores. Marihuana. Si mi madre se entera de esto, no solo me encierra de por vida, matará a Eros por ofrecerme droga y a Hades por solamente estar presente. 

- Estas loco, Eros. Mamá me va a matar a mi, a vos, a él y a tu distribuidor- le dije con cara de pánico. 

-Primero, se le dice transa, amiga. Segundo, sos una mujer grande que vive por su cuenta y la idea es que tu mamá no se enter e de todo lo que haces. Y tercero, no hubiera sacado el frasco si no me hubieses contado de tus intenciones de probar-. Se hacía el ángel mientras me batía las pestañas y terminaba de armar  el porro. 

-¿A vos te parece en frente de nuestro profesor?- Si, ya comenzaba a sonar espantada pero lo último que quería era que justamente él piense mal de mí. 

-No, no. Por mi no te preocupes. Yo solo soy un simple mortal más fuera del aula. Aunque sinceramente, no fumo hace bastante. Zeus tuvo esta idea loca de fumar un frasco en un fin de semana durante las fiestas y la verdad es que no terminó bien-. 

-No te pongas delicado, ¿si? Mamá me dijo que cuando iban a la universidad eran un desastre todos ustedes. No tienen secretos para mi. Y ahora que Persephone es parte de la familia, no debería haber secretos para ella tampoco- dijo pa s á ndole el faso. Él movió un poco la cabeza y después de pensarlo un poco, acept ó el encendedor que Eros le estaba alcanzando y lo prendió. Fum ó un poco y se lo pasó a él. 

Después de Eros llegó mi momento. La verdad era que quería experimentar todas aquellas cosas que no pude por estar encerrada con mi madre pero mentiría si dijera que no me generaba algo de ansiedad. 

-Realmente si no queres fumar, por favor no te sientas presionada- me dijo Hades, pero le sonreí para que se tranquilice y fumé. Lo hice exactamente como ellos lo habían hecho pero al cabo de unos segundos, comencé a toser. Ellos se rieron y Hades me acerco mi jarra de cerveza. Tomé para calmar mi garganta y así estuvimos fumando hasta que llegó la pizza. 

Comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Ya la excusa del estudio había desaparecido y ahora parecía solo una reunión de amigos. Me sentía muy cómoda con ellos. En eso, sonó el timbre. Eros atendió el portero y avisándonos que era la pizza, bajó a abrir. 

-La verdad es que no puedo creer que esté fumando esto y mucho menos con vos- y comencé a reírme. No sé si estaba, como ellos llamaban, loca o si solo era la comodidad que sentía pero era la primera vez que me sentía bien en mucho tiempo. 

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que este fumando con una de mis estudiantes favoritas- Hades me sonrió.

-¿Soy una de tus estudiantes favoritas o sólo lo decís para quedar bien?- le pregunté mientras me corría el pelo rosa para atrás de la espalda y me acercaba un poco a él. Mi cuerpo se movía solo, con soltura y tranquilidad. 

-Lo sos, y también la más linda del aula, si me dejas afirmar- Hades me miró a los ojos. Podía sentir cómo me miraba intensamente mientras tenía los ojos rojos. Estoy segura que yo también los tenía así, pero no me iba a dejar opacar. Este era mi momento. 

-Es que cuando un a tiene un profesor tan lindo, lo menos que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros-.  Bajé levemente la mirada pero fui rápida y lo volví a ver a los ojos.

Hades me tocó la mano que había dejado sobre el sillón, entre nosotros, delicadamente. Estaba pidiendo permiso. ¿Estaba soñando o solamente era producto de mi imaginación? ¿Hasta dónde llegaríamos? Le agarré la mano y él se acercó un poco más. 

-Soy sólo un viejo, no creo que te parezca lindo en realidad- dijo mirándome mientras me acariciaba la mano con sus largos dedos. 

-Y yo solo soy una chica, pero si creo que lo seas, Hades-. Sentí su mirada en mis labios y lentamente nos comenzamos a acercar. El olor a cerveza y porro nos envalentonó lo suficiente para ir corriendo junto con nuestros instintos. Él cruzó sus dedos con los míos y con la otra mano agarró mi cara. El momento era este. Ya casi sentía los labios de él sobre los míos, pero…

-Chicos, preparen la mesa que tengo mucha hambre- dijo Eros entrando por la puerta. 

Ambos nos separamos rápidamente y separamos nuestras manos. Nos miramos por última vez antes de desviar nuestra mirada a puntos totalmente diferentes de la habitación. Yo agarré el celular lo más rápido que pude pero sentí de nuevo ese calor en toda la cara y vi, en primer plano un poco más tarde, como Hades estaba muy sonrojado. Tanto, al punto que Eros nos preguntó si estábamos bien y si había pasado algo. 

Ambos le dijimos que no, que estábamos bien y yo me avivé de decirle que solamente hacía mucho calor en la habitación. A lo que Eros me miro con sospecha pero no dijo nada, solamente prendió el aire acondicionado. 

Comimos charlando de temas cotidianos: Eros nos contó sobre la salida que tuvo la semana pasada a un bar de por acá cerca y Hades solamente se lament ó de ser un “viejo que ya no sale más que para trabajar”, a lo que ambos nos reímos. Ninguno de los dos pensaba que él era viejo pero Eros le seguía el juego para hacerlo sentir mal y, cada tanto, desaparecía en la cocina para dejarnos a solas. Nosotros solo aprovechábamos esos momentos para mirarnos y rozar nuestras manos. No me animaba a más con Eros ahí presente. Perdí la oportunidad pero ahora cre ía que p odía haber algo. Aunque no s abía si solo  era el alcohol y el faso, o  sí  realmente pensará así de mí todo el tiempo. 

Al cabo de varias horas, yo me levanté y le dije a Eros que lo mejor era que me vaya a casa así Hades podía dormir tranquilo. Dos personas podían dormir bien en ese departamento, pero ya tres no entrabamos. Los ojitos de Eros brillaron y sentí lo que se me avecinaba. Esto solamente era el principio de un plan estratégicamente diagramado y tonta fui yo en creer que la noche terminaría acá. 

-Hades, yo no me siento muy bien. Me voy a dormir ahora mismo. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevar a Persephone y ver que se acueste bien? Es la primera vez que fuma y quiero cuidarla pero vos sos el que está en mejor condición de los tres-.

-En eso tenes razón. Vení, voy a llevarte- me dijo mientras agarraba una caja de pizza que había quedado casi completa y se la llevaba. -Podrías tener hambre más tarde o mañana-.

Le agradecí y juntos salimos del departamento. 

Me costó un poco encontrar las llaves entre mis cosas pero al cabo de un minuto, ya había abierto la puerta. L o invite a pasar  y mientras él caminaba dentro, yo fui acomodando las cosas que estaban tiradas en el piso con un poco de vergüenza. 

-Lamento mucho que veas este desorden. No esperaba visitas- le dije mirando al piso.

-No, por favor. No hay ningún problema. Tengo entendido que vivís con Artemisa. Es difícil llevar el orden en una casa donde viven varias personas- me sonrió tranquilizándome. 

-Si, igualmente ella hoy se fue para visitar a su familia. Por eso tampoco estuvo en la clase-. Le resté importancia y le serví un vaso de agua. 

-Gracias. Ah, mira vos. Ni me dí cuenta que no había estado presente hoy-. Cortó un segundo para tomar un poco de agua y siguió diciendo: -estuve muy ocupado viendo a una chica muy linda vestida de verde manzana-.

Mi corazón se aceleró al punto que creí que él podría escucharlo. ¿Él estaba chamuyándome? Si esto seguía así, lo que habíamos arrancado en lo de Eros, seguiría acá. Y la verdad, esperaba que así pasará. 

-A mi me costó prestar atención a la conjugación verbal. ¿Podes creer que mi profesor fue con una camisa negra ajustada? Esas cosas no se hacen- dije mientras me reía y me sentaba en el sillón grande de 3 cuerpos que tenía en el living al lado de la ventana. La cortina estaba corrida y se podía ver la lluvia cayendo sobre la ciudad. 

-Tal vez ese viejo bobo solo sabía que hoy tenía que ver a alguien especial y se vistió bien. Tal vez quería llamar su atención. ¿Pensas que lo logró?- Se sentó en el sillón de manera relajada y me miró. No dejó de hacerlo en ningún momento de la conversación. 

-Depende de quién es esa persona especial. Si es Eros, no sé si realmente se dio cuenta-. Al parecer hoy estaba en graciosa, o solamente usaba el humor para esconder el miedo que sentía dentro mío. Esto era inminente. Estábamos ahí, solos, con la puerta cerrada y la certeza de que nadie iba a interrumpirnos. Técnicamente Eros ya estaba durmiendo, así que tampoco tendríamos que preocuparnos por quedar bien con él que, al fin y al cabo, fue el casamentero de toda esta situación. 

-Vos sabes que estoy hablando de vos,  cariño -. 

Hades tiró de mí y mi cuerpo quedó sobre el de él. Sentí su mano en mi cintura mientras que seguía sosteniendo mi mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si yo fuera a desaparecer en una nube de mariposas al más mínimo contacto. 

Los segundos se hicieron minutos y yo no podía sacar mi vista de su boca. Estaba ahí pero no podía moverme. Quería besarlo. ¡Por todos los dioses, obvio que quier ía ! Mi corazón iba tan rápido y yo me sentía tan mareada que sentía que me iba a morir en cualquier momento pero si era así, en sus brazos, est aba segura de que moriría feliz. 

É l miró mis labios entreabiertos y después me miró a los ojos: -¿Puedo?-

Él sólo podía ser tan caballero de preguntarme en una situación así si podía hacerlo, cuando me tenía literalmente encima suyo.

-Sí- fue lo único que pude decir.

Con algo de rapidez, acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me besó. Sentí una mezcla de sensaciones increíble, así también como todos los sabores de la noche. Poco a poco el beso se intensificó y ya no eran nuestros labios los únicos partícipes. También había lengua de por medio y manos. Había manos por todos lados. 

Yo le agarré la cara con una mano mientras que acariciaba su pelo con la otra, mientras él seguía firme a mi cintura  y  lentamente movía una mano hacía abajo de mi vestido. 

Sin querer, me sobresalté. Él inmediatamente se detuvo. 

-Disculpame, creo que fui muy rápido. Yo...-. No dejé que hablé más y lo callé con un beso. 

-Está bien. Es la impresión. No estoy muy acostumbradas a estas cosas pero… La verdad es que sí quiero. Te quiero a vos ahora. Esto es lo que quiero-. 

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Mi corazón estaba al descubierto. Era el momento para que me trate de pendeja y me diga que esto iba a ser cosa de una noche o que ni siquiera íbamos a hacer nada. Este era ese momento pero lo que dijo después me sorprendió:

-Kore, yo también te quiero. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Yo quiero algo serio con vos pero nunca supe cómo acercarme a vos ni si vos querrías acercarte a un viejo como yo. Entiendo si esto te parece mucho pero no quiero que pase nada de lo que te arrepientas después. Quiero cuidarte-.

Hades se incorporó un poco y se sentó. Asumo que pensó que me iría pero solamente me moví lo suficiente para sentarme de piernas abiertas sobre él, mirándolo. 

Ante su sorpresa, agarré el cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué a mi. Esta vez lo besé yo con fuerza, con ganas, con amor. 

-Hades, yo quiero esto, ya te dije. Desde el primer momento que te vi no solamente sentí admiración por vos, sino que me gustaste mucho. Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo al decirme que queres algo serio conmigo. Yo realmente pensaba que simplemente pasarían un par de cosas y después me rechazarías cortésmente. Esto es más de lo que hubiese podido soñar esta mañana que pasaría. Gracias-.

Él me sonrió acariciándome una mejilla  mientras yo cerraba los ojos y sentía su tacto. Este momento era aún más intimo que cualquier beso que hayamos compartido hasta el momento. Estábamos compartiendo nuestros sentimientos. 

-No, gracias a vos por hacerme tan feliz-. Y nos volvimos a besar. Primero con amor, con cariño, y después con pasión. Yo no entendía cómo podía generar estas cosas en él pero en ese momento me di cuenta que algo crecía entre nosotros.  F ísicamente. Él estaba  _entusiasmado_ y yo también. 

Me levanté rápidamente y le agarré la mano. Casi lo arrastré al dormitorio mientras le decía: -Perdón,  casi no tengo experiencia en esto pero  creo que  hay un asunto que tenemos que atender con urgencia-.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haberlo leído. Realmente hice este trabajo en 3 horas de inspiración y salió como salió.   
> Nos vemos!


End file.
